<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an ode to arthur's balls ? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858051">an ode to arthur's balls ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020, Limericks, Terrible poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kinkalot 2020 challenge 2 bonus: dirty talk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 Anon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an ode to arthur's balls ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry y'all rawr here with some straight up godawful rhymes. read at own caution bc u were warned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in a kingdom far, far away<br/>lived a giant prat, you could say<br/>day in and day out<br/>he would complain much about<br/>his manservant, causing his nerves to fray</p><p>oh and his servant had it real bad<br/>the prat's ego was just driving him mad<br/>when he tried to survive<br/>keep the prat's head alive<br/>"shut up merlin" though the prat wasn't glad</p><p>now, this servant, he was quite a sprite<br/>washed his master's pants out of spite<br/>with some itchy powder<br/>made prat just yell louder<br/>the punishment of stable-mucking was not a delight</p><p>see, the prat was just not good with words<br/>knew no art of seduction, just swords<br/>when he'd say "shut up"<br/>he really meant "i want you to suck"<br/>"my balls" but the servant, unknowing, mucked up turds</p><p>already the servant planned how to get back<br/>at the prat with a real impish attack<br/>next time he would enter a room<br/>with his dour face of gloom<br/>he would hex his pants right off his sack</p><p>oh and what a disastrous affair<br/>when the prat, suddenly pantsless, stood there<br/>in front of the whole court<br/>his balls open for sport<br/>and the servant, in trouble, fled with fanfare</p><p>of course the prat did not long hesitate<br/>caught up and spanked him for three hours straight<br/>what a shame, the servant swore<br/>when he afterwards was quite sore<br/>and the prat, balls still unsucked, was irate</p><p>so as the lesson of this story goes<br/>its no use if one cannot express their woes<br/>will the servant forever<br/>be unknowing to the prat's endeavor<br/>is a question that nobody knows</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* cocks gun*  give me a pulitzer award</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>